Don't Let Me Go
by AvalonSlytherinBlack
Summary: Sirius has returned from the veil.Hermione is having a hard time forgetting old memories. I'm sorry many words are deleted,it happened when i uploaded the chapter :( I only own the plot! All rights to J.K Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Don't Let Me Go

Chapter 1: Harry's Bloody Owl

Hermione granger, 20 years old, lived in her own flat in muggle London, a street away from The Leaky Cauldron. Hermione wasn't the luckiest person ever, she didn't have the best year. Her parents were murdered the night before Voldemort's death, Harry and Ron rarely saw her, Lavender and the Patils were extremely annoying next-door neighbors, Ginny was with her husband Harry all the time, and Bill, Fleur and Charlie were never around.

The only people who were always there for her were Remus, Luna and her husband Neville, and , and Teddy too, such a cute kid, he was.

Everyone was pretty much the same as always.

But Hermione Granger wasn't.

Since she graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione had become a total 't get it wrong, she was still the same smart bookworm, it's just she wasn't innocent anymore. She dressed like a punk, rode a skateboard, and was a perfect example for a rebel. But on the inside, Hermione was an emotional mess, and no one other than Luna, Remus and Tonks knew that.

Hermione was using a spell to dry her hair; she'd just gotten out of the shower, when she heard a 'pop', and someone calling her name.

"Bloody permanent wards", she cursed under her breath. "Just a minute!"

She opened the door and went to the living room,where Luna was sitting on one of the smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Oh hey Luna".

"Hi,I just dropped off to give you this letter that was accidentally sent to me."

"Letter? Oh,who is it from?"

"I think it's from Harry,Hedwig delivered it,so it's either from Ginny or ,I better be off now,I have to go to Diagon Alley. Mr Ollivander needs some help with cleaning his you tonight."

Luna flashed her most dreamy smile and before Hermione could say anything,disappeared with a rather loud 'pop'.

**Tonight.**

That word hung in the air for a while…

"Tonight",Hermione muttered, "What do we have tonight?"

She opened the letter,which was indeed from Harry and…Ron?

_Dear 'Mione,_

_Sorry we haven't been able to owl you lately,Harry's bloody owl was never ,did you hear that Bill and Fleur had a girl? They named her Victoire. Victoire 't sound right to me._

The scribbling and unreadable handwriting was over,and there was the neat part of the like Harry had taken over the letter.

_Please ignore Ron's obsession with family I was at the Ravenclaw vs Slytherin Quidditch match the other day when I saw someone rather .Snape says ,Severus Severus in,our potions master.I think Ron almost had a heart attack when he saw him.I have to go now,but expect us to Floo in sometime in the near ,well I,have a surprise for you._

_Later 'Mione,_

_Harry and Ron._

Hermione almost snorted when she read that Snape said Hi.

Moments after she finished reading her letter,Harry's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Mister Potter! You scared the daylights out of me! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled. "So you read the letter?"

"Yeah,Luna stopped by earlier,Hedwig accidentally sent it to her."

"That bloody bird,he's been hit with the confundus charm not long ago."

"Let me guess,a fellow Slytherin I once knew?" Hermione grinned.

"How did you…? Oh anyway,Molly says dinner at The Burrow tonight,but she needs you to stop by at Number 12,Grimmauld Place,to get a package from the door that Hedwig sent by mistake."

Harry was almost gonna laugh at the lie he made up,but he kept it to himself.

"Package?Can't anyone else pick it up? But anyway I'll go I you Harry,and please remind Ron to just Floo here instead of writing a bloody took me ages to read his part".

Harry laughed. "Yes,I'll tell him,anyway I'll be going now or Ginny will be furious. Bye"

Then the green flames whirred and Harry was gone.

_Later that night…_

Hermione looked into the was wearing some deep purple combat boots,a black tank top and a camouflage patterned utility jacket,some black tights under a pair of destroyed and ripped light denim wore a little bit of foundation and some clear mascara,and her hair was in a messy bun.

Over the past few months,her hair had become a nice shade of black-brown,and her eyes were almost as grey as….Sirius Black's.

How she missed that teenage crush,he still loved him,though no one he fell through the Veil right in front of her eyes,she felt like committing suicide to possibly join she got over that,and decided to live dragged those memories out of her mind and focused on what she needed to do.

"I need to go to Number 12,then go to The Burrow." She said to no one in particular.

With one last look into the mirror, she apparated to Number 12.


	2. CH 2: Things we lose come back to us

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine, never will be mine. I only own the plot.**

Title: Don't Let Me Go

Chapter 2: Things we lose come back to us

**Previously:**

_With one last look into the mirror, she apparated to Number 12._

'Pop'

Hermione landed in Number 12's garden, near the gate. She looked down to see her bag had ripped. "Merlin" she sighed. She was leaning down to gather her things when she was pinned to a tree, with a strong hand covering her mouth. She opened her eyes to see a familiar face. "Who is that? Looks familiar" she thought.

She inspected the face of the stranger.

"A man… hmm let's see… Black hair falling in soft curls around his face, cute nose, light colored full lips, a small beard and a moustache… and grey eyes… Grey eyes … GREY EYES?!" She thought.

The only man she knew who had grey eyes was Sirius Black. And there was no way this man was Sirius Black.

Her eyes widened…Could it possibly be? ... No way... Sirius had fallen through the Veil, right in front of her eyes.

Sirius stared at her and smiled softly. Her eyes were full of misery, the glossy sparkle was gone. "How come Harry never noticed?" He thought. He decided to speak.

"Are you scared?"

Hermione stared, wide-eyed, at the man she'd fallen in love with. His nose was about 6 inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. She nodded.

He slowly removed his hand.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"I missed you, love."

"Sirius? Is that really you?"

She was still unable to move, as he still had her pinned against the tree.

"If you would like, you could always grab your wand to make sure I'm not someone with a bottle of polyjuice potion" He smiled, and her heart melted.

"No, it's fine, I trust you. But how? I thought that…"

He cut her off, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

"That I fell through the Veil and died? Yes, I did, but I wandered the Veil for years and I found a way back. It was quite easy."

A look of relief appeared on her face. She made a mental note to ask him why he looked so young later. That smoky voice she longed to hear. He was back. And she had never been happier.

"Come on, 'Mione, we need to get back to Molly, or else she'll hex my nuts off." He held her hand. She laughed.

"Okay, but by chance have you seen a package lying near the door?

"Package? Oh! Silly bastard, my godson is." He grinned "That was a lie; he just said that so you would come here and see me."

"So you're the surprise Harry mentioned in his letter!" She was furious yet happy. She hated apparating, and had to in order to get to Grimmauld Place. He smiled at her. "Come on".

She held his hand as they apparated to The Burrow.

The Burrow was busy as always. Molly was in the kitchen decorating the 3 blueberry tarts she'd made, and near her was enough food to feed a clan. Well, Remus didn't call them 'The Weasley Clan' for no reason.

Speaking of Remus, he was sitting next to Tonks in the backyard.

As they stepped into the backyard, Hermione noticed someone standing near the newly-built pool, looking at the sky. "This is interesting" She thought. She excused herself to go see who it was.

A few feet away from the person, she looked at the unmistakable figure turn to her. It was Snape. What was he doing there? Hermione approached and was speechless. She hadn't seen the man in what? Like 15 months?

"Good Evening Granger" He said in a slightly bitter tone.

"Look, if you don't want to talk to me you could always just stay away from me. It's quite simple."

Severus was confused. His expression softened.

"What? Why would I want to stay away from you, Hermione? Don't tell me you forgot the few months you spent with me at Hogwarts when your parents were murdered? Don't tell me you don't remember that… that night when..." His voice trailed off. He smiled sadly at the memory.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. She said:

"That night when I was in the hospital wing, and everyone was gone for the night and you stood there by my side, and held my hand, tried to tell me I was going to be okay..."

A tear escaped, and she smiled softly.

She turned around, and headed towards the table.

When she got there, Sirius had taken the seat next to Remus. They were already discussing something about Quidditch. Hermione sat between Sirius and Fleur, and was delighted to be able to practice her French for the first time since fourth year.

"Bonsoir Fleur, t'es devenue plus belle que la dernière fois je t'ai vue!" (Good evening, Fleur, you've become prettier than the last time I saw you) Hermione smiled.

Fleur was shocked, and happy to finally be able to speak her language again.

"Bonsoir Hermione. Ah, merci, c'est toi qui est devenue belle!" She looked at Hermione's ring finger. "Mais, tu n'est pas mariée? (Good evening, Hermione. Ah, thank you, it's you who's become pretty! But you're not married? )

"Non, j'essaie de trouver le garcon qui va m'aimer, pas m'utiliser." (No, I'm trying to find the man who will love me, not use me) She glanced at Ron, who blushed.

The women haven't notice that the two Marauders were deeply interested in their conversation, and had stopped their previous discussion. Although neither of them quite understood a single word aside from Bonsoir. Sirius decided to speak:

"Yeah yeah, alright, enough of this chatter, I think while living with Bill, Fleur learned a few words, so just speak in English, will ya?"

Hermione smiled. She thought this was the perfect moment to tease him.

"Suddenly, look who's so interested in our little conversation."

Sirius slightly blushed, but only Hermione noticed.

Sirius was going to answer when Molly shouted:

"George! What did I tell you about pranking former professors?!"

"Wait, a) He's George and…

He was about to continue when 'George' cut him off.

"You call yourself our mother".

"Right, and b) you never told me anything about NOT pranking them" He shared an identical grin with his brother.

Molly was furious.

"Just kidding mum, I AM George."

"Oh YOU! You've become worse than Sirius Black!"

"Eh Molly, I never pranked the teachers!"

"But you pranked Severus!"

"HE wasn't a professor, and YOU know that."

"Oh alright, you win. But George, you're washing the dishes without using magic tonight!"

Ron was already eating by now, and Fleur was watching with amazement on how a human could possibly eat so many muffins at once.

Luna and Neville were silent. "That's odd", Hermione thought, "Luna is almost never around".

"Good evening Luna", she whispered so no one could hear, "something bothering you?"

The petite girl looked up to see her friend.

"Hi Hermione. Ummm… not really. I was just thinking about my mum."

Hermione smiled sadly. "And what made you think of her?"

Luna pointed to the werewolf and Animagus.

"They were discussing a spell, the same one that killed her".

Hermione slapped Sirius up his head.

"Ow! 'Mione,what was that for?!"

"That was for bringing up topics SOME of us would rather not talk about", she glanced at Luna who was failing miserably to hide her laughter, "And THIS", she poked Sirius' side, "is for scaring the shit out of me AND bruising my wrist."

By now, Remus and Neville were highly amused. Remus spoke:

"Hey mate, they say a kiss heals every wound". He winked at Sirius who had a dangerous look in his eyes, then turned his attention back to Tonks who was changing her hair from strawberry blonde to midnight blue. Sirius focused back on Hermione, who glared at him wickedly before they noticed Bill chasing one of the twins and Ron chocking on a cracker.

Sirius looked over to Remus.

"I'm going to get you for that one, Moony, don't for a second think you'll get away with it."

Before Remus could even react, a series of loud 'pops' and 'cracks' were heard, and an unmistakable bunch of hooded figures were walking towards the table.


End file.
